


Happiness and a Ring

by writingforthelonelysoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Sam Winchester Angst, Smut, Weechesters, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforthelonelysoul/pseuds/writingforthelonelysoul
Summary: This is for all of us who are going back to first season to try and relive the good times. In that spirit, here is some Sam/Jessica stuff, with lots of young, slutty Sam. Sam tries to escape his father, and gets his happy ending, but we all know what happens next. I'm also beginning to realise that I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, John Winchester & Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Happiness and a Ring

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic, so please be kind and plentiful with the feedback. Naturally, I don't own the characters, but if i did, even I'd have done a much better job with them , and given them the ending they deserve.

There was a boy, in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, that Sam Winchester wanted to impress. He was all of fifteen, long limbs and lanky body, too young to control them well enough.  
John had taught him some things. Hunting, of course, but also things like—boys like girls, and girls like boys, and everything else was wrong. It didn’t matter to Sam anymore, he had been wrong all his life, what was one more time?  
What did scare him a little bit though, was that he’d never blown a guy, and the way that Mandy Green had blown him in Provenance, Illinois, still gave him material to jerk off to, three months and four towns later. He wanted to learn to suck dick like that.  
The next gas station John took him and his brother too, Sam decided he would learn. John and Dean were in the small convenience store, and Sam lay on the hood of the Impala, letting his shirt ride up just that much, knowing he’d find a trucker looking for a fifteen year old slut. He was going to rebel, in every small way he could, so maybe, one day, his dad would get angry enough and punch his face instead of the wall beside his head the next time they argued. He dared not admit he was hoping for it.  
The trucker's name was Dave. A redneck to the core, the type that showered only between jobs. He took Sam to the back of his truck and taught a pretty, underage boy to hollow his cheeks and reign in his gag response.  
Sam had decided he wanted something, and he would have it, just like he would go to college as soon as he could. Every new school, Sam Winchester became the resident whore. He’d fuck girls and boys and learn just how they liked his cock inside them. Dean would have ripped some lungs out if he heard the kind of things they said about his baby brother, but he had dropped out of high school many months ago and was hunting with John more often than not.  
The next time he got to stay with Bobby, he was freshly sixteen, and goddamn, he had the prettiest mouth in the country. The boy he liked, the high school Headmaster’s son, couldn’t take his eyes off of tall, slender, baby-faced, corruptible Sam Winchester.  
It was at Tom Bletchley’s party that they played Spin the Bottle, and the headmaster's son took Sam into an upstairs bedroom, and opened up Sam’s ass first on his fingers, and then with his cock. Sam decided halfway-through that he didn’t like it. He wasn't corruptible, he was corrupting. He did like the boy, so Sam flipped them over and pushed his generous self into the boys untouched hole, and he had the best night of his life.  
The next morning, when he had gotten what he wanted, he stopped fucking everything that moved. He was no monk, however, and if someone pretty enough made doe eyes at him, he’d tie them up and leave marks on their necks for weeks to come.  
The day he began his senior year of high school, he decided he would get away, and live his own life. He worked on his college applications, and worked on Dean’s too, because he wasn’t having it if Dean didn't either.  
At eighteen, John told him that if he left, he should never come back. Dean threw his own applications into the motel room trash bin and Sam had lost too much to stay.  
He stopped at three towns on the way to Palo Alto, which meant three bars, which meant three more people fell victim to his Winchester charm.  
He got a reputation at college, the dark, brooding, handsome man, who depended on his release as a means to his sanity. It wasn’t as though the students were afraid of him, and if they were, good, because he knew how to dislocate a spine with the heel of his hands, and he knew three different types of stitches, and which wounds to use each for.  
When Jessica Moore met Sam Winchester, she was curious. She ran her hands along his battle-hardened arms and she kissed his scars tender. She wondered where and how and why he had them, and she asked once if it was his father. Sam laughed and told her he wished it was him. He told her he missed Dean so much that sometimes he couldn't breathe. Instead of pitying him, she allowed him to love her and she loved him back. She gave him safe and unhurt and happy. They didn’t have sex till a month into their relationship, and when they did, it wasn’t fucking the Sam Winchester way, it was making sweet, slow, love the Jessica Moore way.  
Sam allowed himself to hope with her, he allowed himself to dream, that maybe, he had finally gotten his happy ending with her, and just because Dean wasn’t there didn't mean he didn't miss him, Sam would call him at least once a week. That's what he told the clerk at the jewelry shop when he bought a diamond ring with a platinum band, and the clerk smiled at him, and Sam Winchester was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and feedback is absolute gold. Let me know if I missed any tags, or tagged anything incorrectly.


End file.
